


a necessary response

by lyricalprose (fairylights)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylights/pseuds/lyricalprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him names, the police do – <i>freak</i> and <i>robot</i> and a whole host of other things Uhura doesn’t care to repeat.</p><p>He takes the insults with stoic indifference, because <i>responding to them would be an inefficient use of time and energy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a necessary response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxin/gifts).



She’s never seen anyone take the world apart the way that Spock does.

He just – sees things differently. It might be a cliché, but it’s true. Spock argues that it’s his Vulcan side that’s allowed for the success of his consulting detective practice – the way the world’s much more black-and-white for him than it is for her or other humans, the way he sees everything as a progression of cause to effect, a trail of logical bread crumbs to be picked up and followed.

(Privately, Uhura thinks his _human_ side’s got just as much to do with it).

They call him names, the police do – _freak_ and _robot_ and a whole host of other things Uhura doesn’t care to repeat.

He takes the insults with stoic indifference, because _responding to them would be an inefficient use of time and energy._

She tries to follow his example. It lasts for about a month.

Then she puts a DS up against a wall, and tells him exactly where he can shove his fucking _pointy ears_ cracks.

The man struggles and splutters but she holds firm, digs her forearm into his neck and asks, very calmly, “Do I make myself clear? Because I can repeat it in fourteen other languages, if you’d like.” He gasps out a strangled _yes_ and she pulls her arm back, lets him catch his breath.

He starts to call her a crazy bitch as she walks away. She whips around to glare at him before he can get both the words out, and a rather delicious frisson of _satisfaction_ runs through her when he visibly flinches.

Spock is quieter than usual, in the cab on the way back to the flat – so much so that she nearly jumps when he finally does break the silence.

“That was not necessary.”

Uhura’s pretty sure she knows what he’s talking about, but she asks the question anyways. “What wasn’t necessary?”

Spock levels a deeply offended look at her. It’s one of those expressions that make her wonder how on earth anyone can call this man emotionless, or unfeeling, because there’s so _much_ he says without ever breathing a word – but rather with a twitch of his lips, or a quirk of his eyebrow, or a look in his eyes. “The detective sergeant’s comment hardly merited such a–” He purses his lips, searching for an appropriately diplomatic phrase. “– _forceful_ response.” 

Her response is quick and firm. “Yes, it did.”

“Nyota–”

Uhura cuts him off before the use of her given name, the one he really doesn’t say very often, can distract her from what she needs to say. “Spock.” She fixes his penetrating gaze with one of her own, matching the intensity there as best she can. “It _was_ merited. It _was_ necessary. Just because you can ignore it doesn’t mean they should say it.”

She breaks their staring contest, then, and settles back into the seat of the cab. “Besides, he’s always been insufferable. Had it coming, if you ask me.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth quirks upwards – not a smile, not quite, but something close – and then, in a much quieter voice than she’s used to from him, he says, “Thank you.”

She grins, and reaches across the seat to touch her hand to his.

It’s meant to be a brief, light touch, a physical _you’re welcome_.

Instead, when she goes to pull her hand back, he catches it and holds on.


End file.
